Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171005145930/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171117031047
"I think it's probably best if we just wait and see what happens to them. You know, my little twin sisters, Anna and Alice. It is always a good idea to pray to God, to give me some hope," Elsa said to Olaf as she sounded as if she was about to cry. Olaf nodded. By the time it was midnight, Elsa was still wide awake, hanging out in the room where she used to share with her little younger identical twin sisters was being kept. Since the last time she had seen her little younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice back when she was eight while the twins of Arendelle were only just five, Elsa didn't look any worse, but she was hardly looking any better, either. Elsa was crying a lot of the time, as if she felt whatever pain or discomfort was troubling her. Although she was very afraid of the thought of anything or anybody else harming Anna and Alice, Elsa still couldn't resist thinking of her little younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice at all nor remembering the day her mother taking her little younger identical twin sisters' hands and stroking their faces back when the twins were born while Elsa herself was three. She took a deep breath and looked up above her, as if towards Heaven. "I can't give up, Mama and Papa. It was too much when I lost you, and far worse when I lost Alice and Anna too. If it's too much for me, you can imagine how hard it is for me." While she spoke, Elsa's voice begun to break as tears started to build in her eyes. She continued, "So if you are up there and you can hear me, you must do us a big favor. You need look out for your two other daughters, the same twin princesses who got hit by my ice magic powers, one twin who got in her head by my ice magic powers was Anna and the other twin who got hit in her heart by my ice magic powers was Alice when I was eight while your other daughters, Anna and Alice were only just five." Elsa continued crying as she spoke. It pained Elsa to think of anybody else laying fingers on them in a harmful way, so much so that the tears welled up faster in her eyes that she could barely speak without almost crying. Gasping between brief sobs, she said, "Whatever powers God in Heaven may have, please help Anna and Alice be safe from any danger and bring them back home to Arendelle! I'm begging you, Mama and Papa!" Then Elsa fell to the ground and sobbed. Although she wanted to run because she knew that her grief would cause a stillness of snow, she didn't have the energy to get up and leave. Luckily, Olaf heard everything Elsa said and was at the door frame. He went over to her and gave her a small warm hug to comfort his sobbing creator as Elsa continued to cry for her little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice.